This invention relates generally to toilet seat covers, and more particularly to an improved barrier providing maximum coverage of the sides and front of a toilet.
There is need for improved seat covers well adapted to quick unfolded application to a toilet, and retention in position, for use, and with maximum protective positioning. Also, there is need for the particular preferred cover and its functioning as described herein, for example to protect against children's legs coming in contact with toilet structure.